A tremendous variety of devices used today rely on actuators of one sort or another to convert electrical energy to mechanical energy. Conversely, many power generation applications operate by converting mechanical action into electrical energy. Employed to harvest mechanical energy in this fashion, the same type of device may be referred to as a generator. Likewise, when the structure is employed to convert physical stimulus such as vibration or pressure into an electrical signal for measurement purposes, it may be characterized as a sensor. Yet, the term “transducer” may be used to generically refer to any of the devices.
A number of design considerations favor the selection and use of advanced dielectric elastomer materials, also referred to as “electroactive polymers”, for the fabrication of transducers. These considerations include potential force, power density, power conversion/consumption, size, weight, cost, response time, duty cycle, service requirements, environmental impact, etc. As such, in many applications, electroactive polymer technology offers an ideal replacement for piezoelectric, shape-memory alloy and electromagnetic devices such as motors and solenoids.
An electroactive polymer transducer comprises two electrodes having deformable characteristics and separated by a thin elastomeric dielectric material. When a voltage difference is applied to the electrodes, the oppositely charged electrodes attract each other thereby compressing the polymer dielectric layer therebetween. As the electrodes are pulled closer together, the dielectric polymer film becomes thinner (the Z-axis component contracts) as it expands in the planar directions (along the X- and Y-axes), i.e., the displacement of the film is in-plane. The electroactive polymer film may also be configured to produce movement in a direction orthogonal to the film structure (along the Z-axis), i.e., the displacement of the film is out-of-plane. U.S. Pat. No. 7,567,681 discloses electroactive polymer film constructs which provide such out-of-plane displacement—also referred to as surface deformation or as thickness mode deflection.
The material and physical properties of the electroactive polymer film may be varied and controlled to customize the deformation undergone by the transducer. More specifically, factors such as the relative elasticity between the polymer film and the electrode material, the relative thickness between the polymer film and electrode material and/or the varying thickness of the polymer film and/or electrode material, the physical pattern of the polymer film and/or electrode material (to provide localized active and inactive areas), the tension or pre-strain placed on the electroactive polymer film as a whole, and the amount of voltage applied to or capacitance induced upon the film may be controlled and varied to customize the features of the film when in an active mode.
Numerous applications exist that benefit from the advantages provided by such electroactive polymer films whether using the film alone or using it in an electroactive polymer actuator. One of the many applications involves the use of electroactive polymer transducers as actuators to produce haptic feedback (the communication of information to a user through forces applied to the user's body) in user interface devices. There are many known user interface devices which employ haptic feedback, typically in response to a force initiated by the user. Examples of user interface devices that may employ haptic feedback include keyboards, keypads, game controller, remote control, touch screens, computer mice, trackballs, stylus sticks, joysticks, etc. The user interface surface can comprise any surface that a user manipulates, engages, and/or observes regarding feedback or information from the device. Examples of such interface surfaces include, but are not limited to, a key (e.g., keys on a keyboard), a game pad or buttons, a display screen, etc.
The haptic feedback provided by these types of interface devices is in the form of physical sensations, such as vibrations, pulses, spring forces, etc., which a user senses either directly (e.g., via touching of the screen), indirectly (e.g., via a vibrational effect such as when a cell phone vibrates in a purse or bag pocket) or otherwise sensed (e.g., via an action of a moving body that creates a pressure disturbance sensed by the user). The proliferation of consumer electronic media devices such as smart phones, personal media players, portable computing devices, portable gaming systems, electronic readers, etc., can create a situation where a sub-segment of customers would benefit or desire an improved haptic effect in the electronic media device. However, increasing haptic capabilities in every model of an electronic media device may not be justified due to increased cost or increased profile of the device. Moreover, customers of certain electronic media devices may desire to temporarily improve the haptic capabilities of the electronic media device for certain activities.
Increasing use of electroactive polymer transducers in consumer electronic media devices as well as the numerous other commercial and consumer applications highlights the need to provide electroactive polymer transducers with improved performance.